


Peter's Couch

by psychopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopath/pseuds/psychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt:  [Peter] taking Isaac's virginity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Second time writing smut, the first being a week ago. So please forgive any awkwardness.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

            Peter smiled, reclining back into the couch in Derek’s loft.  He’d taken to the couch, and practically claimed it as his.  Ever since Derek had moved into the loft, he’d spent countless hours on it, enough so, that it smelled distinctly like him.  So when Peter spotted Isaac sitting on _his_ couch, he’d found it insulting.

 

\---

 

            Clicking his tongue, he stared at Isaac, and smirked once he realized the young Beta was asleep.  “Pleasant dream?” he murmured into his ear, a wide smirk painting itself across his face.

            Isaac woke up slowly until he caught Peter’s gaze.  At that point, he’d jumped wide-awake, cold sweat plastering to his body as he stared at Peter, stammering, “Peter…” he managed to make out.

            He rolled his eyes, “that is my name, yes.”

            “Sorry… I’ll just—,” he got up quickly, pulling himself off the couch and tried to scurry away.  Rolling his eyes, he also smirked when their shoulders crashed into each other, too hard to be accidental.

            “That,” he pointed at the couch, “is mine.”  Isaac opened his mouth, about to retort, before closing his mouth promptly and giving a slight nod in reluctance.  Shrugging his shoulders, Isaac cast him a half smile.

            Giving an exasperated sigh, Peter pulled the Beta back, “I don’t think you heard me clearly.” 

            “What now, Peter,” he huffed, clearly annoyed.

            Shoving Isaac onto the couch, he ignored the Beta’s angry protests, and leaned into his ear to murmur, “Let me teach you what I mean.”  He smirked, nipping him on the ear. 

            Licking at Isaac neck, he bit his throat roughly, snickering as Isaac bucked his hips in response.  “Impatient, are we?” he whispered, as he straddled him and ground their hips together, causing Isaac to let out a small moan.

            Removing himself from Isaac’s lap, he smiled once he had noticed the bulge growing in the Beta’s pants.  The Beta shifted uneasily under his gaze, shifting between gazing at Peter and his hardening member.  He gave a small whine, “Peter...”

            “Yes…?” he drawled in response, settling down on the footrest.  Isaac gave a slight huff, motioning at his crotch.  “Would you like some help with that?”  Peter smiled as Isaac nodded.

            “Clothes off, pup,” he said, motioning that Isaac should do so quickly before he decided to change his mind.

             For Isaac, it was uncomfortable undressing in front of Peter.  It wasn’t like changing in the locker room, because no one actually stared at each other undress.  Well, maybe snatch glances, but not actually stare.  He could feel himself squirm under Peter’s gaze as he stood before the man nude, his face flushing slightly as he tossed his the last articles of his clothes somewhere off to the side.

            “Turn around,” he heard Peter state, watching him make a circular motion with his finger.  He shivered as he felt Peter press close behind him, slightly kicking him behind his knees, causing him to fall into the couch.

            At some point, Peter had also managed to strip himself, but when he had done so, Isaac didn’t know.  Not that it mattered, really.  Frankly, all that he cared about now was that he was naked and hard.  None of Peter’s teasing had helped, and he would have begun complaining again if it weren’t for Peter’s grinding and nipping.  He could feel Peter exploring his body, eventually resting one on his stomach holding him closer to his chest, and the other finding home on his hardened and dripping member.

            Peter stroked him painfully slow, and he bucked his hips, trying to increase their friction until Peter put a hand on his hip to still him, “patience, pup,” he murmured, and Isaac could tell he was smirking, from the way his lips curled against his back.  Yet, Isaac would have none of Peter’s teasing, and fought the grip on his hip, feeling a bruise beginning to form.

            Hushing Isaac’s whining and moaning, Peter pulled away from Isaac, almost laughing when he heard a growl of complaint.  He kicked his feet further apart, teasingly leaning forward over his back as he reached under the couch cushion to pull out a bottle of lube.  Isaac raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.  Peter snickered quietly, “learning quickly, aren’t you?”  Pinching Isaac’s ass, he smiled as his soft hiss, “looks like I’ve run out of condoms.  That won’t be a problem, will it?”

            Isaac growls and smacks Peter’s hand, “hurry up already.”

            There’s a soft click, and then Isaac knows the bottle of lube is open.  He closes his eyes and grits his teeth, his heartbeat is going a mile a minute.  Peter nips his shoulder and then murmurs, “Hush, Pup.  Calm down,” as he pushes the first digit in.  “Breath,” Peter says softly, nuzzling his back.

            Peter can hear Isaac whimpering and waits for him to silence before he adds another.  It’s almost surprising how patient he’s being.  Almost.  So when Peter’s patience wears thin, it’s almost expected.  Almost.  Not that Isaac really cares at this point, considering the fact that Peter won’t let him touch himself and he’s already at the brink.

            Isaac calls him name again, whining and moaning, but all he does is smile in reply, “is there a… _problem_?”

            Whining in reply, he bucks his hips on Peter’s fingers, tears collecting in his eyes and howling when Peter hits— _oh god_ —that lovely bundle of nears.  “Not yet,” he hears Peter whisper, as he grabs his dripping member.  There’s a soft laugh when Isaac whines at complaint, having felt Peter remove his fingers.

            Confusion grows as Peter sits down on the couch and smirks back at Isaac, “did you need something?” and Isaac gives a frustrated growl.  “Come here,” he murmurs, patting his lap.  Peter can tell the gears are spinning in Isaac’s mind—the Beta thinks too much—and so instead he has to pull him down in his lap.  Motioning to his own hardened member, Peter can tell once the gears have clicked in placed in the Beta’s mind, because now his face is flushed and it’s adorable—in the kicked puppy kind of way.

            Now, they’re locked in a gaze, a visual fight for dominance.  Not that it would change their situation.  Eventually, Isaac drops his gaze and gives in to his wolf, straddling Peter and resting his head on the nape of Peter’s neck.  Peter places a hand on Isaac hip, guiding him to his cock.  “Don’t forge to breath,” he teases, nipping at the Beta’s shoulder.

            Once he’s completely engulfed him, Isaac whines and pants into Peter, breathing heavily, and holding on to him tightly.  Not that he wants to admit the fact, but Peter apparently had a knack for hitting the right angles and now he’s seeing white spots. 

            “So bloody tight,” he hears Peter grumble, and it makes him smirk because now he’s not the only one complaining.  Peter must have caught his smirk in the corner of his eye, because Isaac yelps at a sudden slap to his ass, “don’t get cocky, pup.”

            Thrusting into Isaac roughly, Peter quickly pushes Isaac into his climax and smirk, “fast, aren’t you?” and Isaac squirms as he can feel Peter also climax into him.  His body lays limp against Peter’s, their breathing ragged and bodies slick with sweat.

            Isaac’s still dazed by the time Peter pulls out and gets off the couch, returning with a wet towel that he throws in his face.  “Better clean up before Derek gets back,” and he casts him a wolfish smile, while beginning to redress.

            Almost immediately, Isaac is stuttering and scrambling around, wobbling as he searches for his clothes.  He’s aware that Peter is watching him, but at his point, he really could care less. 

            “Peter—,” Isaac’s head jerked up and cursed.  _Derek_.

            Grinning broadly, Peter shrugged and patted his nephew on the shoulder, waltzing out the door.  He glanced back for a moment and smirked at the both of them, clearly aware Derek could smelled what had just transgressed, “couch is mine.  Don’t forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... what'd you think? Wrote this half awake over a couple days on four hours of sleep. 
> 
> Also, I ship scisaac, not pisaac.
> 
> Evil anon, I hope this makes you happy!
> 
> Follow & send me requests: the--psychopath.tumblr.com


End file.
